


The Thirteenth Year III: Eric and Erin's story

by reader1718



Series: The Thirteenth Year sequels [2]
Category: The Thirteenth Year (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Thirteenth Year III: Eric and Erin's story

The Thirteenth Year III: Eric and Erin's story  
*Note: This story takes place two years after the original movie, The Thirteenth Year, and one year after The Thirteenth Year II. *

Cody and Arrow returned from the sea just in time for school to begin. This time, however, a bigger surprise awaited them-Eric and Erin. The twins had been found by Mr. and Mrs. Griffin a year after Cody and Arrow's departure, and turned out to be siblings of Cody and Arrow. The kids had never known their true parents just like Arrow. They were twelve now and thought that only one thing was strange-that they always wanted to be in or near the water, to the extent that they joined the swim team like Cody and Arrow. Now they suddenly had a brother and sister, but the strangest part was yet to come.

Soon the twins thirteenth birthday arrived. That was the day Cody and Arrow decided to tell them the news that would change their life forever-before they found out the hard way like Cody had. They asked the twins to meet them upstairs as soon as they had finished at the party, telling them that they had something important to tell them. Finally the party was over. The twins rushed upstairs to see what Cody and Arrow had to tell them that was so important.

Finally, Cody said, "I don't know how to tell you guys this, but-you may want to sit down for this-you're merpeople." "We're what?!" asked Eric and Erin together. "Merpeople, but you're not alone. Arrow and I are merpeople as well. Now listen up! There are a few things that are going to change because you two are thirteen. I don't mean just the usual stuff, like your voice changing either. You're going to have to live with them the rest of your lives, so don't get too comfortable with the way things are. Some people might think you're strange, but then that was the way it was with me too."

"Now the changes you can expect are as follows. Number one, you will start shocking people-and objects-sometimes when you touch them. Number two, you will be able to adhere to walls, ceilings, and sometimes objects. Number three-and this one is the biggest change-you'll start growing scales and fins when you get wet. Well, that's it. Any questions?" Erin and Eric didn't believe him, so Cody and Arrow took them to the bathroom and showed them that they did get scales when they got wet. But it didn't keep others from noticing at swim meets.

One day at a meet, Erin and Eric along with Cody and Arrow sprouted fins in the water. The mer-siblings had to pull another scoreboard diversion, this time with the twins' help. Once again their parents were furious with them since the kids had all sneaked off to go to the meet. Sam found out, and fainted at the sight of four merpeople in the room. Finally though, when Cody and Arrow took the twins to meet their mom, the big change happened. They all started to feel the pain of their legs changing to flippers and fins. Cody and Arrow were used to it, but Erin and Eric were not. Once again Cody signaled Mr. Wheatly to come pick them up on his boat and get them out to sea. This time however Sean-another member of the swim team-found out and had to be sworn to secrecy. Sean nearly flipped out upon finding out that Cody, Arrow, Erin, and Eric were merpeople. Still he, Jess, and Sam helped them get back to the water, where they fully transformed and were off to be with their mom again.


End file.
